Egyptian Silk
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: There was nothing like waking up to the feel of Egyptian silk against her skin, in particular the silk of his skin. Rating for mature content! Oneshot. SetoTéa


Hello, this is my very first attempt at a Seto/Anzu type fic, so I hope it didn't screw it up too bad. I've tried to keep them in character, but somehow they always end up OOC, so please don't be too harsh on me because of that. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters used in this piece of fiction! I am making no money off of them… just maybe a few reviews(wink, wink)…

**Warning: **Adult scene towards the middle of the fic, please don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable!

…………………………

**Egyptian Silk**

…………………………

Eyes the color of clear lake waters blinked up at the high ceiling of the room she was laying in. Every time she ended up in this room, which had been more and more often as of late, her gaze settled on the pristine ceiling, painted with a strange hue of blue-gray.

Her bare skin slid effortlessly against the expensive sheets of the bed she was in. Egyptian silk, he had told her once, of the finest quality. Only the best for Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, and easily the youngest and richest man in the country.

Her pale skin looked even paler against the dark silk, the same color as his eyes. Every time she woke up in those sheets, in this same room, she asked herself why she allowed things to go that way. They didn't have a serious relationship. Not if you called sex whenever they could a relationship.

Her friends knew nothing about this _dalliance_ and she wasn't particularly in a rush to tell them either. Yugi, poor Yugi, still harbored feelings for her. Joey was a completely unreasonable person to talk to when it came down to the men she dated. He reasoned that he was the brother she never had. _Or the brother you never wanted, _Tristan would reply.He always made snide comments but didn't really butt in. The same went for Duke, who still hung around with them, but was now engaged to Serenity. They all usually backed Joey up, but not to her face. They were her family now that she lived alone and away from her parents.

Her parents. They had never been happy that she had wanted to pursue a career in dancing and had basically stopped speaking to her when she had gone off to a dancing school in the states on a full scholarship. When she had returned, three years later, she had moved in by herself and had gotten her own apartment. She was now the lead in one of the most famous ballets in the city, and she was paid comfortably enough to keep a stress-less life.

She remembered how this strange affair had started as if it had been yesterday.

_After the debut of the new ballet show, she walked slowly to her dressing room to change out of her costume, so as not to ruin the beautiful, glittering silk. As she entered, she spotted a huge arrangement of white lilies and red roses sitting on her vanity, with only a small card that was nearly camouflaged by the lilies._

_She picked it up and read, a smile curling at her lips. _Gardner, good luck on the opening of the new show.

_Téa stood there for a long moment, her thoughts running through her mind a mile a minute and had not been able to figure out who had sent her the flowers. She didn't recognize the neat script and knew that none of her friends had sent the arrangement to her. None of them called her _Gardner_ as a form of address. Besides, she hadn't forced her friends to come to a ballet show. The last few times they had come, Joey had ended up falling asleep and had drooled on the woman seated next to him. They would hold a congratulatory party-dinner for her tomorrow either way._

_She pondered about the card while she changed out of her stockings and leotard and had been about to pull the pins from her hair and shake out the twists when there was a knock at her door. She opened the door absently and nearly fainted in shock._

"_Gardner," he greeted her dryly, the same way she remembered him being three years ago._

"_Kaiba?" she said in shock. "Were—were you the one who sent the flowers?" she asked suspiciously._

_He merely smirked at her expression. "Don't look so shocked. It's not like they're imbued with poison that will kill you when you smell one."_

_Her blue eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't put you past it. How can I help you?" she asked politely._

"_Mokuba wanted me to come and see if you would join us for dinner," he said, looking slightly annoyed that his brother had sent him to do his bidding._

_Téa smiled slowly. "And let me guess, you have no desire to share a table with me."_

_Seto gave her a superior look. "Come now. There's no need for hostilities. After all, you were always the only sane person in Yugi's entourage who showed the most intelligence. We should be way past petty rivalries and pointless banter."_

_Téa was still a bit suspicious at this surprisingly polite Seto Kaiba, but her desire to see Mokuba again outweighed her thoughts. "I'll just need a few minutes to get all of this make-up off and to change into a proper dress," she said._

_He nodded once and moved towards the door. "The car will be waiting for you at the back exit," he said before leaving._

_She had changed as quickly as possible and had wiped off the excess make-up, leaving on only very little to accentuate her eyes and lips. After pulling her hair out of the tight twists, her normally sleek hair stayed in curls that flattered her either way. She moved past a throng of fellow dancers who congratulated her for the success and walked out the back exit._

_Téa__'s eyes widened. Only Kaiba would refer to his fancy Limo as 'a car.' The driver opened the door for her and she stepped in, sitting down next to Kaiba and nearly falling over when his little brother hugged her. __Téa realized he wasn't so little anymore._

"_Your show was great!" Mokuba exclaimed. "I've never seen a more beautiful dancer."_

_She blushed and smiled. "Thank you. How have you been? I haven't seen you both in three years."_

_Seto did not reply, but Mokuba did. He told her about all of the things he had learned next to his big brother about the business, and had told her that he was taking accelerated classes and would be going to college next year. If she wasn't mistaken, he was about sixteen years old. Her eyes moved to his brother as he watched her with a cool look._

"_What about you?" she asked._

_Kaiba gave a graceful shrug. "Nothing new."_

"_No girlfriend? Boyfriend?" she asked, trying to sound completely serious._

_He gave her a look that clearly stated that he wasn't amused by her last comment. "What about you? Did Yugi ever make a move?" he asked snidely._

_Her eyes narrowed. "I thought you said we were past pointless banter," she said, irritated._

"_Touchy subject, Gardner? You started it."_

_Téa__'s cheeks colored in the beginnings of anger, but Mokuba interceded before there was bloodshed inside the limo. __"Where should we go to dinner?" he asked with a nervous chuckle._

"_Anywhere would be fine," she replied with a smile, her eyes finally leaving Kaiba's._

_They went to a fancy restaurant where they had a surprisingly nice dinner with no more teasing or fear of bloodshed. They dropped off Mokuba first and then drove to her apartment, where Kaiba stepped out from his limo and walked her to her door._

"_It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable with my question," he said quietly._

_Téa shrugged. "Me neither. Let's just forget it. Thank you for the great dinner," she said, grasping for her keys in her purse._

_Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when he lifted her chin with his hand. "I wanted to make sure that you were available before I asked you out again, this time without Mokuba as a chaperone," Seto murmured._

_She swallowed hard and looked at his with wide eyes. He had to be joking, right? Because Seto Kaiba would never go out with someone as plain as her when he could have any woman he wished. Was he serious?_

"_Yes, I'm serious," he replied._

_Crap. She hadn't even been aware that she had said that last part out loud. __Téa__ found herself nodding, feeling her speech fail her at the moment. "When?" she managed to ask finally._

"_Next Saturday night?"_

_Téa nodded and nearly passed out again when his lips brushed hers in a feathery touch that was barely a kiss. Then he was gone, in a graceful twist of his long trench coat and silky, brown hair, looking relaxed and as if nothing was amiss. It took her a while to find the correct key to her door, even when she only had three other's in the keychain._

Her eyes drifted over the large expanse of his room in his mansion and then closed again as she stretched her kinked muscles. They had gone on about five dates before she had actually let him kiss her again. But that kiss had turned into many and had resulted in her waking up in this bed for the first time. That had been almost six months ago and still their relationship was a low profile one. The tabloids knew nothing and suspected nothing. Neither did her friends and for that Téa felt extremely guilty. Only Mokuba knew about her frequent stays at the mansion and was happy to have her to talk to when he was doing his homework or working on some new computer software.

The teen had also been hinting on wanting her there permanently as a sister-in-law, but Téa just shook her head and avoided the subject entirely. Thinking about it made her head hurt and she didn't know if she wanted all that with Seto Kaiba. Did she even love him?

She sighed heavily. She guessed that on some level she did, but there had been no talk of love or of a serious relationship between her and Seto. Their conversations were usually guarded and tense when they spoke of those things. He had only made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her dating anyone else while they were together. It was one thing about him that both annoyed her and strangely turned her on. The way that he was so possessive in all aspects of his life.

He didn't give her many gifts because she had asked him not to. She felt strange that he could buy her just about any piece of jewelry without thinking twice on it, but she preferred what he called "insignificant gifts," such as a bouquet of flowers, or a surprise dinner on the terrace as the sun set. She was a simple girl and he was a fancy guy. They clashed on so many levels, but had so much in common as well. He was her intellectual equal and maybe that was why she had started to love him in the first place.

The sun had now drifted high in the sky and she stood to use the restroom and to brush her teeth before resuming her laziness on Kaiba's large bed, with the Eqyptian silk sheets that caressed her naked skin just as softly as his hands. It was one reason why she loved Sunday's so much. Saturday's usually came with a show for her to perform; Seto would pick her up and take her to dinner and then would bring her back to the mansion where he would undress her and enfold her completely in his arms.

He was always gone in the mornings, but he would eventually return to her with either breakfast or just a cup of coffee after checking on Mokuba and seeing him off with his friends for the day. She smiled to herself and hugged his pillow to her, taking in his masculine and spicy scent that was so unique and was usually on her own skin after sleeping in his arms.

She closed her eyes and decided not to open them when she heard the door open and then close again as Seto padded slowly towards his bed where a very naked and beautiful brunette was still waiting for him. He allowed a smile to cross his features as he watched the lazy girl sleep on when it was already nine, his expensive sheets tangled around her slim form.

If he had been asked what he thought of her at their graduation, he would've sneered in contempt because she had been so close to Yugi back then, so by default he couldn't stand her as well. But the night he had seen her performance and had noticed that her friends were nowhere to be seen, his interest had been piqued. She had always been a beautiful girl, and seeing her three years later, slimmer and slightly taller, with the body of a dancer, had been like a slap to his senses.

He had asked her out that night and since then they had shared a secret sort of relationship. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of her. He was just weary of the things the tabloids would say and do to her once they knew. He was used to being hounded, that's what his lawyers were there for anyway, but she wasn't. Her career as a dancer was on the rise and she didn't need his history weighing it down.

But he didn't particularly like the idea of her leaving his home and just coming by on random days to satisfy his hormones and his need for her. His desire to see her everyday was growing. He needed to hear her voice on a regular basis, wake-up to see those shining blue eyes on his face as she smiled and kissed his lips, and even their little spats as to what Mokuba's curfew should be when he went out on Saturday and Sunday evenings.

Even Mokuba had been asking him why he just didn't ask her to move in and just marry her already. The idea was appealing, but he and Téa had never discussed love or a serious relationship. Placing his newspaper on his nightstand, he pulled off his expensive robe, the color of his eyes and slipped into bed behind her, wearing nothing but matching pants. She was warm and soft and she felt perfect in his arms.

"Where's Mokuba?" she asked, looking at him with wide-awake eyes.

"Were you faking sleep?" he asked as his lips moved against the long, pale line of her neck.

"Maybe," she said with a little sigh that trailed off into a moan when his lips found one breast. "Aren't you tired?" she breathed.

"No," he said against her sensitive skin.

Téa smiled slightly, her eyes sliding closed. "Last night…… four times…… think I passed out," she said randomly, forgetting what she was saying once she started saying it.

Seto smirked to himself at the ability of making her speechless. He loved her best this way, when she wasn't able to say anything but his name. "I can't help that I want you," he said in that sexy, deep voice of his as his hands wandered over her body with a knowing certainty that had her panting within minutes.

She shoved his pants down his hips seconds before his hands moved to do the same. Then he was inside her, moving with her as she arched and coiled around him. Her hands were sliding over his skin as well, her lips attached to his neck as he started to move, rhythm steady and strong.

Her hands were clutching at his shoulders, her lips caressing every inch of him that she could touch. He was beautiful in his pleasure, Téa mused. The epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. She knew all about his past life. Not from him, but from Yugi. She wasn't at all surprised by those things anymore, he had learned to accept who he was and who he had been in his past life and she respected him for it.

"Téa," he murmured against her neck as he put a hand on her lower back and lifted her in an arch, pressing her chest to his.

She had already broken into a sweat and was trying to swallow back her screams. He loved to see her lose control, but this time she wouldn't be the one to lose first. Everything was a challenge between them, to see who was best and who could make who break first. Her breath was coming in fast pants and her nails were digging into his shoulders as the heat in her lower belly began to grow at a rapid rate.

"Scream for me," he said against her ear, his hips moving fast and deep.

She shook her head and fastened her lips to the spot on his neck that always made him cry out. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he felt his release rise higher and higher. "Oh god, Seto," she groaned against his skin.

The dam broke and they were both spiraling out of control, their cries mingling into one as his lips searched hers. They lay panting in each other's arms, their breaths heavy and uneven. She smiled as she cupped his handsome face in her hands and kissed him deeply, drawing a moan from his throat.

He moved his weight off of her and drew her against his chest, his lips pressing to her forehead. Her fingers drew slow circles over his smooth skin, loving the way he held her, so strong and protective. She smiled to herself, but was interrupted by a loud insistent growling coming from her stomach. Seto slowly sat up and smirked.

"We should shower and then have breakfast," he said, getting off the bed and then ducking to pick her up before she could move.

"You don't have to carry me!" she protested, but he wasn't listening as he set her on her feet in front of the shower and turned the water on to hot and full blast. She let out a sigh of contentment as the hot water hit her shoulders and flattened her hair.

Seto's hands moved over her shoulders, spreading soap over them as her head fell back against his chest. Sharing a shower was something highly intimate, but Téa had come to get used to it now and she loved the feel of Seto's strong hands on her skin, massaging her with slow, strong strokes.

By the time they got out of the shower, breakfast was waiting for them. Téa sat down and crossed her legs, pulling the silk of her robe over them. Seto had refused to let her dress and had urged her into the beautiful robe that had been bought along with the silk sheets of his bed. She wasn't used to the things he was, but she had to admit that the silk felt heavenly against her cool skin. They ate in comfortable silence as he continued to read his newspaper and she stared off into space.

Did she want things to become more serious? Well, yes. But she wouldn't start to build castles in the clouds before he spoke about what he thought they were doing. She stood and walked off towards railing of the terrace so that she could gaze at the beautiful garden. She almost jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders, trailing down her arms and then wrapping around her tightly. Téa smiled. "I thought you were reading your paper," she murmured as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I was, but I can hardly pay attention to anything while you're around," he said.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted that you think of me as a distraction," she replied.

Seto turned her around. "That wasn't meant as an insult," he said, moving low to kiss her neck.

She let out a deep breath and smiled happily. What would she do without this man? "What would I do without you?" she asked against his shoulder.

"Be miserable and probably married to Yugi," he said with a snort.

Téa laughed and shook her head. "No. Yugi and the guys are like my brothers. We outgrew our childhood crushes."

"Well…… I didn't," he admitted, not letting her pull away so that she could look him in the eyes.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I had a crush on you for a very long time," he said in annoyance. "But then I convinced myself that I hated Yugi and by default I hated you as well. I had never been more delusional in my life, but there wasn't much I could do about it. You hated me too," he said as he moved back and ran his hands through her damp hair.

Téa shook her head. "I didn't hate you. I actually thought you were kind of cute, but you ruined it with the attitude. Serenity agreed with me and she was always trying to get me to talk to you, but I wasn't going to. Besides, I really liked the Pharaoh back then," she admitted.

Seto's blue eyes darkened in displeasure. "You don't… still like him, do you?" he asked her slowly.

She noticed the look in his eyes and smiled when she recognized the spark of jealousy. "Of course not. You're the only man for me, Seto Kaiba…… Is the feeling reciprocated?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said without hesitation. He was quiet for a moment and he looked at her seriously. "I'm moving away for a few months."

"What? Why?" she asked, pulling out of his arms a bit. "And where?"

"Egypt," he said slowly. "Because my business is growing, and there are so many things that I know from the past that will help me along in that country. I'll be living there for about a year."

"When are you leaving?" she asked softly, trying to take it in without yelling at him for not asking her, or telling her of his intentions before.

"Next month," he said seriously. "I've made up my mind."

_Oh, that's rich, _she spat to herself. So she didn't matter anymore? He'd gotten what he wanted from her and would now move on to something better? Téa turned her back to him and nodded. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to cry!

"But I want to go to Egypt next month… with you as my wife," Seto murmured gently.

Téa whirled around in shock, fearing she had heard wrong. "What?!" she shrieked.

He smirked at her reaction and nodded before kneeling and pulling out a velvet box the color of her eyes. Téa?" he asked, showing her the beautiful ring within the box. "Will you be my wife?"

She looked at the ring stupidly, trying to get her brain to connect with her body again. Then she nodded and felt her eyes water. "Yes!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him and sending them both crashing onto the paved terrace. "Oww," she whined as she scraped her elbows. But at least he hadn't hit his head. Then, ignoring the pain and anything around them, she kissed his lips gently.

He smiled against the kiss and Téa pulled back to look at him, her eyes shining prettily. "That was unexpected," he muttered, running a thumb over her lips. She smiled, and the whole world got a little brighter.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," she said shyly.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Gardner," he said lightly, causing her to giggle.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, and Téa realized that even though this wasn't the same man that had lived all those thousand years ago with the Pharaoh, she still thought of his skin as the best Egyptian silk she had ever touched and felt against her skin.

**The End**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, there it is! My very first Seto/Téa(or Anzu) smutty/fluff fic. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? You're welcome to give me any criticism whatsoever, and thanks again for reading my fic. I started to write it about a month ago and stopped midway because I was at a loss as to how I should finish it, but I really like how things went. It's kind of short when compared to how I normally write, but it's okay. Once again, thanks for stopping by!

Byebye

Joey


End file.
